Wireless communications typically use a single radio access technology (RAT) for both data and control information. This is a convenient and easy to manage technique for wireless communications in that it is only necessary to monitor and control a single RAT. However, modern wireless devices are often capable of supporting more than one RAT, thus efficiencies may be gained by separating or dedicating at least some data and control transmissions to specific RATs or channels.